With Love From Me to You
by M.L. Shards
Summary: A small collection of drabbles on the rarely seen couple: Dax Lo and Ronny Robinson
1. She Loves You

Okayy, here's the idea. There are going to be five of these little drabbles, because I've discovered while doing _Do You Believe in Magic?_ they're actually quite fun to write. They've all been inspired by a song by _The Beatles _and they're on the as far as I know, never before done couple, DaxRonny. The five songs that are going to be done are:

She Loves You

The Night Before

It Won't Be Long

You've Got to Hide Your Love Away

Eight Days a Week

Lyrics from the part that inspired it will be at the bottom of each drabble. I obviously don't own any of them.

The drabbles aren't really related to each other or in any order, they're just for fun. I hope you enjoy, and please review.

**

* * *

**

**She Loves You

* * *

**

Dax was floating…

Well, not literally, but in actuality, when you were a Power Ranger, things like that happen all the time, so assuming he was literally floating, wouldn't be far off. But enough of this and onto the real matter of Dax's floating…

Ronny Robinson, had actually kissed him!

Doing a little dance, he pushed open the door of his bedroom, and sat down on his bed, dreamy grin plastered on his face until he realized the bed seemed to be moving. With a yelp he tumbled off of the bed, before getting up and into a fighting stance. He couldn't see very well in the dark, but if there was an intruder, then he needed to be ready.

There was a loud groan and a click as the light was switched on and a very annoyed looking Mack glared at him. "Dax, it's nearly two in the morning, what are you doing?"

Face falling; Dax came to the realization that this wasn't his nicely painted blue room, covered in movie posters. It was actually Mack's red painted room, littered with adventure novels. Apparently he'd walked into the wrong room…

"Sorry" Dax squeaked, "wrong room."

Mack groaned, shifting again. "Okay, what happened? Your room is on the second floor, you're way way off…"

Unable to contain his excitement, he blurted it out. "She kissed me!"

"That's nice." Mack replied, pulling the covers over his head. He then paused and stuck his head out. "Wait, who?"

"Ronny! Isn't it great? She said she loves me!"

Mack blinked a few times. "You're not even dating."

Dax's face fell again. "Well, she said loved that I could make her laugh and kissed me on the cheek, and it was right in front of Tyzonn! Can you believe it? I haven't been able to sit still since! It's a start though, right? Flirtatiousness? Maybe we'll be dating by the end of the week or something? Hmm?" He looked pleadingly at the Red Ranger who didn't really feel like having a relationship talk with a guy he barely knew, about a girl's flirtation habits he knew nothing about.

Mack nodded. "Sure, from Ronny, that's a lot." He replied, not actually knowing if what he was saying was true, but desperate to get back to sleep.

"Great!" Dax squealed, clapping his hands together, then remembering exactly how they came to having this conversation. "Uh… sorry about this, goodnight."

"Night." Mack grumbled, turning the lights back off and settling under the covers again.

A few moments later he heard Rose shriek and fast footsteps trailing away from the room. The Red Ranger briefly wondered if the Yellow Ranger realized what she'd done as he slowly drifted back to sleep (or at least hibernation mode).

* * *

_She says she loves you, and you know that can't be bad. Yes, she loves you, and you know you should be glad. Ooh!  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah._


	2. The Night Before

Aw, thanks for the reviews guys, I honestly wasn't expecting any, but I do love them so. Anyways, I've decided to alternate between happy and sad drabbles. So here's a bit of a sad one.**

* * *

**

**The Night Before**

**

* * *

**

Shaking his head he turned the level up on the treadmill. He was sweating buckets, but didn't feel like stopping. He was after all, attempting to be a movie star, and if he couldn't bring himself to look good in a blue spandex suit, he was never going to get the role of the first Asian Superman (like he'd always dreamed, he was so much better than this Brandon Routh guy…)

He adjusted the volume on his iPod as he ran along, not really paying attention to Rose who was lifting a small set of weights in the corner, with Will trying to help her out. Ronny was on another weight machine, while Mack was upstairs, presumably helping Spencer prepare dinner while Tyzonn watched in awe. He claimed to never have seen pasta before.

"Come on, let's take a break." Rose insisted, not used to so much physical exertion. Will nodded, allowing the Pink Ranger to leave while he headed towards the pool in the back.

Ronny sat on her machine, pressing her forearms together, before relaxing and briefly resting her arms. "What are you listening to?"

Dax didn't hear her, and just kept running.

She tried again, a bit louder. "What are you listening to?"

Dax paused, nearly falling off the treadmill as he did. He pulled the headphones out of one of his ears. "Sorry?"

Ronny shook her head. "Never mind, you might want to slow down before you give yourself an aneurism."

Dax laughed, stopping the treadmill, and hopping off to retrieve his lone bottle of water sitting on the floor. Unthinkingly he pulled his soaking shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. Ronny wiped a bit of sweat off of her forehead with the bottom of her shirt.

"Well, I'm going to go see what's going on with dinner-" She began, then paused as she took a good look at him. "Been working out a lot, hmm?" Ronny asked grinning. "You look good."

Dax stared at her dumbfounded as she mockingly blew him a kiss, before bounding up the stairs, with more energy than anyone should have after a workout.

For one night he allowed himself to believe he had a chance.

The next day, the moment in the workout room forgotten, Ronny and Dax went about their rangering duties, the Blue Ranger's jokes, a little more awkward, and his smile a little less bright.

* * *

_We said our goodbye, ah, the night before. Love was in your eyes, ah, the night before. Now today I find you have changed your mind.  
Treat me like you did the night before._


	3. It Won't Be Long

Know what? I did end up finding another DaxRonny story... oh well, I guess I'm not as original as I thought. Haha.

Please Review.**  
**

* * *

**It Won't Be Long**

* * *

There were times she wondered why guys liked her. She was successful, a celebrity, she liked fast cars, she was attractive, and most of all she was well off, and a Power Ranger, but who really liked her for that part? It just meant she would have to run off at awkward times during dates and stuff. It wasn't any fun.

But the problem was, rarely did any guy like her, for something more than what was said. She knew she was hot and rich and she also knew that she wouldn't take any crap from anyone trying to get with her or to her carefully saved racing wins. It didn't stop people from trying though, and it was really annoying.

When she'd met him, she'd been so surprised by how innocent a grown man could be. He was a year older than her, but seemed more excited than a little child about absolutely everything. It was adorable how he went around, showing his morpher off to all of the stuffed animals that Rose had stored in her room, claiming to be able to name all the members of the _Justice League _while playing "Hot Cross Buns" on the piano and balancing a spoon on his nose.

He was so different. He was attractive, fit, and didn't care at all about anything that most guys were interested in.

She knew instantly that he would be a catch… problem was, picking up on subtly was not Dax's strong suit…

She flirted with Will, just to see if Dax was at all interested in her. If he was interested he would react in someway, right?

Dax wouldn't know flirting if it hit him in the face and knocked him down an elevator shaft.

But Ronny Robinson was not deterred by such setbacks. She was going to get his attention and she was going to make sure that he paid attention to her and no one else.

It was looking though as if she was going to have to do the whole mistletoe in July thing, just so he'd get the message.

Well, if that's what it takes…

* * *

_Everyday we'll be happy, I know. Now I know that you won't leave me no more.  
It won't be long yeah, yeah._


	4. You've Got to Hide Your Love Away

Well guys, since the other DaxRonny story has seven reviews, I have decided to aim for ten. So guys, please review if you enjoy the story, or if you have any suggestions for my future stories. Thank you to JuseaPeterson for their reviews and just being so darn nice :-D

* * *

**You've Got to Hide Your Love Away**

* * *

He let out a sigh as he rocked back and forth on his chair, balanced carefully between the desk and the wall, feet resting on the desk.

Life sucked.

Well, sure, the world was safe, and everyone had gone back to their normal lives and so on and such, but Dax Lo was bored. It was a hard state of mind for the former Blue Ranger to be in. He could normally find interest in the simplest thing, such as the word "Gorgonzola", but lately, things hadn't been the same.

He'd set out to make a documentary on the Power Rangers. Adam had been more than helpful, giving contact information for rangers with public identities and pointing out battle sights in Angel Grove. He'd gotten a lot of funding, after all, who best to direct a documentary about the Power Rangers, than a former ranger?

So he'd gotten all of his information, and left a message on Eric Meyer's answering machine, but he just wasn't getting excited about it. Everything seemed so meaningless after you'd become accustomed to fighting evil everyday, going Wal-Mart just wasn't thrilling anymore.

He chewed the end of his pencil, unsure as to exactly what had changed in the past few months, to make him so bored with life. Was this what it was like for all ex-rangers? Boredom? Adam seemed to have coped fairly well…

If truth be told, Dax knew exactly what was bothering him. He missed her.

Dax was the master of looking like an idiot, so if there was someone he really liked, he normally kept his distance in hopes that they'd get a different impression of him. The incident with "Mira" had made him go crazy since it was the first time an attractive member of the opposite sex had ever taken an interest in him… well… sort of…

The first time he'd seen her though, he'd known she was something special. With wavy, dirty-blonde, sparkling eyes, and an energy that matched his own she was the perfect girl in his mind. She was the perfect girl who would smile at Mack, smirk at Will, and flirt with Tyzonn.

Just one of the many girls who he liked who never gave him a second thought.

He shifted, chair teetering dangerous, as he threw his pencil across the room. He ran his hands through his hair and crossed his arms across his chest.

As long as he'd been around her he'd felt good. Now he didn't see her except on television. Maybe that was his problem.

Well, he hadn't seen her in a while, maybe he could go to one of her races? Would that look too weird? The media still had the spotlight shining on them, and he knew Mack was still getting some very interesting proposals when he walked down the street. Certain reporters hounded Rose at work, him going to visit her would surely cause some sort of paparazzi field day he didn't want to deal with right now…

Well, maybe he'd go visit. Just to see her to be polite.

After all, she couldn't like him back. Things like that just don't happen to the best guy friends, the class clowns, or, more importantly, the Blue Rangers.

* * *

_Here I stand head in hand, Turn my face to the wall. If she's gone I can't go on, feelin' two-foot small.  
Everywhere people stare, each and every day. I can see them laugh at me, and I hear them say…_

_Hey, you've got to hide your love away_


	5. Eight Days a Week

Well, I have decided to add five more drabbles to the collection, so here is a list of the next five songs that will be covered:

In Spite of All the Danger

Act Naturally

I Need You

I'm Happy Just to Dance with You

Can't Buy Me Love

* * *

**Eight Days a Week**

* * *

On Monday, I met him. We were chosen to be Power Rangers of all things, can you believe it?

On Tuesday, I tried to get to know him a bit better. He wants to be an actor, and I hate to say it, but he's not very good at it. I could never tell him that though. He's too sweet, it would break his heart. I hope he can find his fame and fortune another way… maybe directing would be better for him? He has the energy for it…

On Wednesday, I started to realize, this guy, it really funny. I love a sense of humour. After all, if we're going to be saving the world, we're going to need the odd bit of comic relief, am I right?

On Thursday, Will somehow talked all of us into playing truth or dare to try and get to know each other better. Somehow Dax and I ended up locked in a closet, with a lot of time to talk. Please don't ask about anymore of it, it was disturbing enough without having to retell it a million times…

On Friday, he tried to ask me out. Key word here is tried. I didn't really understand most of what he said. It was kind of a sentence-word hybrid that just didn't make sense. Rose ended up having to tell me exactly what Dax had meant. I thought it was so cute how nervous he was an all… especially after the closet thing…

On Saturday, I tried a different approach. I asked him out. He was much less embarrassed this way, and it was kind of funny how his jaw just fell open. Except I had to get Mack to snap him out of the daze he was in after. That was kind of creepy…

On Sunday, was our first kiss. We ended up renting _The Fast and The Furious _since movies are his thing and racing is mine, it worked out really well. We watched it in his room, just sort of lying on his bed, watching the movie and talking. It was sweet, and he kissed me before I left to go back to my room.

Now it's Monday again, and it's weird to think a week ago… I didn't even know him…

* * *

_Ooh, I need your love babe, guess you know it's true. Hope you need my love babe, just like I need you. Hold me, love me, hold me, love me._

_I ain't got nothin' but love babe, eight days a week_


	6. In Spite of All the Danger

**In Spite of All the Danger**

* * *

She wasn't really sure how she ended up standing outside his apartment door at three in the morning, nor did she remember how she got there.

She'd known he'd had an apartment in L.A. He had to, in order to be in the stuntman business. It wasn't really a nice building, it was small, and kind of shabby, and there was no security to it. She'd simply asked a stranger to let her in, and he had. He'd also given her detailed description of where Dax's apartment was, not questioning why Ronny Robinson was visiting a friend at three in the morning in the first place…

She hoped that he didn't normally have visitors at three in the morning…

The truth was, she missed him. Her days had started to feel so empty without his smile, they'd briefly flirted, but nothing had really made Dax get over the devastation that Mira/Miratrix had been. She knew that long after he'd clutched onto the hope that he'd actually been loved, it was sad really. She had no clue how he must have been treated in the past to make him so desperate to be loved and how one "rejection" (if you could call it that) seemed to ruin any hope for future romance.

She raised her hand to knock, and pulled it back, but didn't pressed it to the door.

What was she doing? When you missed a person, you didn't show up at three in the morning, you called or something, or at least waited to an hour where there was a chance the person you're missing would actually be awake. Even if Dax was awake, he probably wouldn't be in the mood to talk to early in the morning…

She let out a sigh, glancing out the large window. LA was dark and uninviting. Sure, there were a few parties she could go to still. When you were a celebrity like her, there was always something to do… but she didn't feel like it.

She wanted to talk to Dax, but at the same time she really didn't want to knock on the door.

Reluctantly she pulled her coat around her tightly, putting her back against the door, and sliding to the ground. She curled up on the floor, closed her eyes and waited.

Dax would have to wake up eventually.

* * *

_I'll look after you like I've never done before. I'll keep all the others from knocking at your door.  
In spite of all the danger._


	7. Act Naturally

Oh, this one is my favorite :-). Please Review.

* * *

**Act Naturally**

* * *

Dax grinned, waving to the crowd of people, signing a few autographs along the way.

Here was the big time.

Victory had never tasted so sweet. Well, there was that one time with the whole Corona Aurora, but really, that wasn't the same type of victory…

Here he was, Dax Lo, movie star.

It had taken a long time, a detour into super heroism and directing before he'd finally caught his break playing of all things, himself in a movie based off of the adventures of Operation Overdrive. The movie had become a huge hit, and made him into a star overnight. (The Mack was really an android plot wasn't critically reviewed well, but they all agreed that Mack had played it surprisingly well). Suddenly offers were coming in from all sides, even a cameo in_Jurassic Park IV _had been thrown his way.

He was at a premier for his new movie _Neopets: The Movie_. Okay, maybe he wasn't going to get an Oscar for that, he was the voice of the digitally animated Dr. Sloth, but hey, it was another step closer and kids seemed to love it.

One little girl held out a glossy photo of him in his ranger suit, that he scrawled a signature onto while Ronny posed on the red carpet. She'd been gracious enough to agree to be his date for the evening. The two of them didn't normally enjoy advertising their relationship, but Dax had felt that since it was a children's movie, two Power Rangers appearing, would make them so happy.

Ronny did seem to be enjoying all of the attentions… like usual.

"You know, maybe I've got to get in on this acting thing." She remarked casually, smoothing out the material of her shiny gold dress. "It doesn't seem so bad."

"You just like being a star."

Ronny looked hurt, then laughed. "And it's all about the craft for you, right?"

"Sure," Dax replied, laughing in response as the photographers snapped away. It was getting a bit dizzying… "Something like that."

She rolled her eyes knowing full well Dax's intentions were always to be a star, and then an actor. "Come on, they want a few of us together."

Dax signed another photo before joining Ronny over where she was standing. The smiled and Ronny pecked him in the cheek, just so Perez Hilton would have something to blog about before continuing down the red carpet.

If anyone ever told him ever again, that dreams didn't come true, he was going to say he was living proof that they did.

* * *

_Well I hope you come and see me in the movies, then I know that you will plainly see, the biggest fool that ever hit the big time and all I gotta do is act naturally_


	8. I Need You

**I Need You**

* * *

No one had really expected Dax to make it as a director, Ronny least of all. She was involved in show business to an extent, and new what a cutthroat world it was. Dax was just too sweet in her mind, to stand a chance.

It wasn't long after Operation Overdrive had disbanded, that Dax had gotten his first big break.

Hartford Industries gave him a project to head. The adaptation of the little known comic book called _Dragon Thunder_. The creator of the comic book was quite adamant about Dax's appointment, saying that no one knows superheroes better than a superhero. Needless to say, Mr. Fernandez was really the reason for Dax's success…

The film had a fair amount of funding, and a rather large amount of stars had jumped at the chance to be directed by a former superhero.

Operation Overdrive had had reunions over the years, but Dax was never able to fit it into his timetable. He'd send letters, emails, and sometimes a brief video conference. It had been a long time since anyone had seen more than a picture of Dax.

They all missed him, but Ronny felt it the most.

Her star power eventually faded out as she became replaced in the public eye. She still raced, but with less of a time as a ranger, and new female racers joining the field, Ronny Robinson, wasn't much of a celebrity anymore. Even she was unable to get near him.

She'd write him emails, but she was never sure if he ever got them. He was a busy man, and last she'd heard, he'd been dating one of the redheads who had starred in his film _Viewfinder._

She would just keep trying. Ronny was very persistent. She couldn't bring herself to just let it go, because Dax was a friend…

But she wanted him to be more.

* * *

_Please remember how I feel about you, I could never really live without you. So come on back and see just what you mean to me.  
I need you._


	9. I'm Happy Just to Dance with You

**I'm Happy Just to Dance with You**

* * *

"Come on Rose," Ronny laughed as she twirled around while the music blared out of the stereo. "It's just dancing."

"I'd rather not…" Rose replied awkwardly as Dax leaped through the air, nearly wiping out on the Hartford's couch as he tried to catch the mini football Tyzonn had tossed at him.

"Rose-" Mack began, pouting.

"Not the sad face!" Rose protested.

Ronny grinned. "Come on, I'm sure we could teach you the "soulja boy" if you really wanted. I mean, that one tells you what to do."

Dax tossed the football back at Tyzonn who listened to the conversation curiously.

"Ew, no, I hate that song." Rose replied, wrinkling her nose. "And "crank that soulja boy" is not exactly a dance step…"

"I think they mention Superman…" Mack offered awkwardly. He'd never been able to figure out what they were saying in that song.

"Oh! Let's do that one!" Ronny insisted excitedly, running over to the stereo. "It'll be great! Team bonding or something like that!"

"How about not?" Rose tried, but it didn't work. Ronny wanted to dance, and therefore Ronny was going to dance, that was the end of the debate right there. "Ronny, I'm not going to do this."

"I'll do it!" Dax offered, jumping up as different music came from the stereo. It didn't go unnoticed how eager he sounded, and Rose suspected that it wasn't because he was a big hip-hop fan…

Ronny nodded excitedly. "Okay, here, just follow me, okay? First you do the criss-cross-"

Rose rolled her eyes, leaving the room, dragging Mack and Tyzonn with her.

"But I wish to learn this soul germ dance." Tyzonn protested in confusion.

"Soulja" Mack corrected unthinkingly.

"I think Dax would prefer it this way." Rose replied as there was another bout of laughter from the living room. "And trust me, this way, they can bond, and we don't have to watch Dax's attempt at dancing."

* * *

_If somebody tries to take my place, let's pretend we just can't see his face. In this world there's nothing I would rather do…  
'Cause I'm happy just to dance with you_


	10. Can't Buy Me Love

Well, here's the last one… sniff, it's so sad to see it go.

* * *

**Can't Buy Me Love**

* * *

Dax was going to die.

Yes, inevitably everyone dies, but the former blue ranger was going to do towards a very very early grave if he couldn't find it. The ring, where did the ring go?

He let out another groan. He'd looked for almost an hour, a whole hour, and the engagement ring he'd bought Ronny had completely disappeared. It had gone poof, nowhere to be found…

He'd looked through his pockets, dresser drawers, the bathroom, the dining room, the couch cushions, and even through a vase of flowers for safe measure.

Where could it have gone?

Chewing on his knuckles as he lifted the covers up, and searched under the bed, he prayed that Ronny wasn't going to be home anytime soon.

Okay, he'd gotten home and he'd had the ring then called Rose to tell her he was going to propose, put the groceries away, went upstairs, got changed, then came back downstairs to cook a romantic dinner, he'd chopped up the vegetables and then discovered the ring had gone missing…

"Oh the kitchen." Dax said, the obvious hitting him as he bolted in there to see the water he'd set to boil was indeed boiling, and steaming up the kitchen. Moving the pot off of the element and nearly burning his hand in the process, the frantic blue ranger searched through the fridge

"I'm home!"

In horror, Dax realized Ronny had arrived home early. Quickly tearing through the groceries, Ronny entered the kitchen, narrowly avoiding a flying bag of carrots.

"Uh, what are you looking for?"

"Nothing?" Dax offered, voice going three octaves higher than he thought possible.

Ronny rolled her eyes, bending over and picking the bag of carrots up. She was about to toss it over to Dax before stopping and squinting. She reached into the bag and pulled out a small silver ring, with a yellow stone in the center. She looked up over at Dax who seemed to be focused on destroying the fridge until he found something.

She could feel tears of happiness in her eyes. "Dax? Does this mean-"

Dax whirled around, jaw dropping as he realized she had the ring in her had. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh… this went so much different in my mind…"

Unable to contain herself, Ronny let out a squeal, and threw her arms around her boyfriend (now fiancé).

"I was worried I was going to have to order onion rings…" Dax mumbled into her shoulder.

Ronny giggled. "From you that would have been just as good."

* * *

_Say you don't need no diamond ring and I'll be satisfied. Tell me that you want those kind of things that money just can't buy, I don't care too much for money-  
For money can't buy me love._


End file.
